Deep in Denial
by Saffie-lew
Summary: SamJack obviously. Sam embarasses herself and Jack on a night out. I like this one which is rare but i could be sleep deprived. I've reposted the first chapter because i found out it was all squashed up and hard to read. Please review. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

This is the first fanfic I have posted so please review it and tell me honestly what you think. I've tried to make it as easy to read as possible.  
  
Disclaimer: Well it isn't mine unfortunately. Don't sue me I'm broke.  
  
Series: Any I suppose, sorry for being so vague.  
  
I've re-posted this chapter because it was the first one I had posted and it was all squashed into about two chapters. It's a lot easier to read now.  
  
I actually like this one which is quite rare because usually I hate everything I write, still I could have been sleep deprived when I read it. Please review.  
  
~ = thoughts.  
  
Deep in Denial  
  
Laughter rang through the dark, crowded noisy bar, mostly emanating from a single table. Five figures sat around the small table exchanging stories and jokes, drinking away the stress of work and toasting their well earned and much needed night out.  
  
Sam drained another bottle, leaning back in her chair and almost toppling over backwards. She was vaguely aware of Teal'c steadying her so she didn't end up on the floor.  
  
As usual, Teal'c was completely sober. He sat upright, watching his friends behaviour carefully.  
  
O'Neill was telling the story of his first trip through the Stargate again, DanielJackson was shouting details of the mission he had believed O'Neill had overlooked. Their behaviour seemed very odd to Teal'c, why should O'Neill retell the story, why did DanielJackson not wait to tell his own version? Dr Fraser was also acting unusually, laughing at thing that Teal'c did not find humorous. Major Carters attitude confused him the most, she had been very hesitant in her response when invited by O'Neill to `go out for a drink`. However, Teal'c had noted she'd had far more `drinks` than anyone else in their group.  
  
Teal'c watched Major Carter carefully, she had opened another bottle of beer, discarding her old bottle clumsily with the others bottles she had already consumed. Unlike the others in the group she was neither laughing nor telling stories and did not appear to be enjoying herself at all. A high pitched squeal pierced his ears. He raised is hands in defence as the noise sent a sharp pain through his head. The others at the table did not appear to notice the noise.  
  
Sam was slumped back in her chair, downing her.  
  
She quickly counted the empty bottles but lost track quickly. Oh well, she'd had a few. She was watching Jack, her CO, as he told the story of his first journey to Abydos, she'd heard the story many times before of course, but that wasn't the point. It wasn't the story that caught her attention, it was Jack. He looked so carefree, like nothing could get him down.  
  
"Pig," she muttered under her breath, taking another swig of her beer.  
  
She saw Teal'c watching her, his eyebrows raised. She snorted and took another drink. The bottle was empty. Angrily, she slammed the empty bottle down on the table, briefly attracting the attention of the rest of her group. She rooted around the table for another beer, but found only empties. That's when she heard the high pitched noise of the karaoke microphone. It seemed like a good idea, if only to embarrass him. She stood up clumsily, and Jack looked up, straight at her.  
  
"Hey Sam," he said, "where ya goin'?"  
  
"Drink," Sam stated simply.  
  
"Don't you think you've had enough?" He asked her, concern showing in his eyes.  
  
Sam ignored him, and stumbled away through the swarm of people.  
  
Jack watched Sam as she walked away, or rather staggered, in the general direction of the bar. He'd been watching her discretely all night, he'd seen how much she'd drank. Well not that they were stone cold sober, except for Teal'c of course and Daniel, who rarely drank much. But Sam, it wasn't like her to drink heavily.  
  
He laughed along with Janet at a joke Daniel must have told. The song someone had been butchering on the karaoke machine came to an end and Jack looked up again to see a drunken man he didn't know leaving the stage.  
  
~God, I'd never be drunk enough to do that.~  
  
He turned back to his group hoping he hadn't missed something good. His head shot back around as he heard a familiar voice over the microphone as some more music began. She was clearing her throat before the song started. He noticed everyone else looking up too, Daniel and Teal'c had turned around to see where the sound was coming form, Teal'c looked merely perplexed but Daniel and Janet's jaws had dropped.  
  
"This is bad," Jack mumbled.  
  
  
  
The music started and Sam began singing, quietly at first.  
  
"Deep in Denial Ville, tryin' fight the way I feel."  
  
"Oh boy," Jack muttered, rubbing his forehead.  
  
The others turned and looked at him briefly, before fixing their eyes back on what was visible of the makeshift stage.  
  
"I go Jello when you're near, start blushin' my head rushin'," she was becoming bolder.  
  
"We've got to stop her," Jack said standing up. The others followed his lead, standing up and trying to fight their way through the throngs of people.  
  
"You stop me in my tracks," Sam continued obliviously, "my heart pumpin' to the max, I'm such a sucker fro your eyes they permanently paralyse."  
  
Jack listened to her singing, it wasn't bad. He was listening more to the words than the tune though.  
  
~Couldn't she choose a less obvious song?~  
  
He heard her launch into the final verse, he was closing on her.  
  
"You got my heart under attack," Jack was so close now he could see the tears in her eyes, her voice was becoming sadder, "you give me shivers down my back."  
  
Jack stumbled clumsily onto the stage and got hold of Sam's arm, closely followed by Janet. Teal'c and Daniel were standing by the side of the stage waiting, Teal'c looked very confused.  
  
"No," Sam said, pulling away, "I'm going to finish."  
  
"Come on Sam," Janet pleaded, "half the base is here."  
  
"Major, get down now, that's an order," Jack shouted.  
  
Sam shook her head and the raised the microphone to finish the song. Jack looked pleadingly at Daniel who just shrugged his shoulders. He saw the crowd becoming more interested in the stage, perhaps his shouting had done more harm than good.  
  
"You give me shivers down my back," she continued, turned so she was facing Jack directly.  
  
He lowered his head and raised his hand to his forehead again, trying to hide himself and his embarrassment.  
  
"D'ya have to walk the way you do, I get weak just watching you, whatever you do. don't even think about it," she pointed straight at Jack.  
  
She began to lose her balance and Jack put a hand on her shoulder again, she tried to shake it off but nearly fell over. Jack caught her.  
  
"Come on Major, time to go," he practically carried her off the stage. Sam had her arm swung loosely around his neck and was draped across him. Jack had his arm tightly around her waist, supporting her weight. He pulled her up as she lurched foreword and forced his way through the curious crowds of people who were now applauding.  
  
~She's going to be embarrassed in the morning, most of the people here work at the SGC.~  
  
*****************  
  
Outside the bar, they regrouped, Jack still supporting Sam and Teal'c helping.  
  
"I'll take her home," Jack said to the rest of them.  
  
"I can take myself," Sam slurred, leaning heavily on Jacks shoulder with her eyes closed.  
  
"Sure ya can," Jack replied sarcastically.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok with her?" Daniel asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, I'll get a cab and drop her off on the way."  
  
Daniel nodded, heading for his car. He was designated for the night but they all knew it would be less embarrassing for Sam in the morning if she wasn't in that car.  
  
Jack phoned for a cab, trying to hold Sam up at the same time. She was waving as Daniel drove back towards the base to drop Teal'c off.  
  
"Sam," he said, "Major, stay still or I'll let go."  
  
"Go on then Jack," she said, "you may as well."  
  
He released his grip on her waist and she collapsed to the ground. Jack had to drop the phone to pick her up.  
  
*************  
  
The cab arrived about 10 minutes later and Jack had to help Sam as she fell in.  
  
"Where to?" The driver asked Jack told him the address of Sam's house and got in himself. Sam sat quietly for a few moments and Jack noticed she was trying to keep herself sitting upright, and failing. She slid sideways and her head landed on Jack's shoulder and rested there.  
  
"Sir," she started, slurring her words, "you know that if it wasn't for the Stargate we would probably have never met."  
  
"Carter," Jack said a warning tone in his voice.  
  
He had noticed the cab driver glancing back.  
  
"I mean, it's not like we have anything in common, except for the Stargate project. And the air force of course." She continued ignoring him.  
  
Jack saw the driver glancing back again.  
  
"She's had a bit too much to drink," Jack addressed the driver who nodded understandingly.  
  
"I have not," Sam argued, "you know Colonel, this really isn't fair."  
  
"What isn't fair?" Jack humoured her.  
  
"This," Sam replied, clumsily gesturing to the two of him.  
  
"Major, I think you should wait until you're sober to say this."  
  
"No Sir," she refused, "I need to talk about this. I mean you might be fine, walking around like you don't even care but I do care!"  
  
She leaned forward and kissed him. Her lips touched his gently, she tasted of beer. She moved back and Jack saw her eyes flicker with something like shock and then she passed out. Her head landed back on Jacks shoulder.  
  
"Sam. Sam," he said to ensure she was asleep, and then whispered into her hair, ignoring the nosey driver. "I love you Sam and I hate this as much as you do. There's nothing more I want then to wake up beside you every morning for the rest of my life."  
  
Sam mumbled something and shifted comfortably against him, snuggling into his body. Jack wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.  
  
******************************************************************** *************  
  
So????????  
  
What did you think?  
  
Remember to review and tell me.  
  
Thank you. 


	2. Chapter 2

I hope this is ok; I wasn't sure what to write to finish it off so please review it. I'd appreciate your honest opinions.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the characters in this story and I don't own the song from the first chapter, that's Shania Twain  
  
Series/Sequel: It's the second chapter of Deep in denial but doesn't really have any spoilers from Stargate episode. I'm only watching season 4 at the moment any way.  
  
I finally got around to reposting this so that it is actually readable.  
  
  
  
Major Carter walked cautiously through the corridors of the SGC, shielding her sensitive eye from the harsh overhead lighting.  
  
"Morning Major," a smug airman greeted her, smirking.  
  
She scowled at him, quickly retreating to her office to wallow in self pity.  
  
She'd just reached the safety of her sanctuary and was lowering herself into the soft comfortable chair at her desk when somebody knocked on the door. She saw Jacks head appear from around it.  
  
"Hey Carter," he said coolly.  
  
"Sir," she said tensely standing up.  
  
"So, how are you?" He said walking in, "hung over?"  
  
"Yes sir," she admitted.  
  
"I hope that teaches you a valuable lesson," he said in his most patronising voice, "never drink on a school night."  
  
He's doing it again, how can he be so cheerful.  
  
She glanced at the ground, seeking a moment to compose herself.  
  
Maybe he doesn't feel that way about me anymore.  
  
She looked at him again, smiling briefly, a hollow smile meant to hide her feelings from him.  
  
"Um. Sir," she said, hiding behind formalities, "thank you. for taking me home last night."  
  
"Ahh, you remember," he grinned. There was something in his eyes that looked like worry or. fear?  
  
"Some of it," she said weakly, "most of it's just a blur."  
  
"So what do you remember?" He asked warily. There was that look again.  
  
"I remember drinking," she said slowly, cautiously.  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"And singing," She sat back down in her chair and buried her head in her hands, her voice was muffled, "and totally embarrassing myself in front of half the people in the SGC. And."  
  
She waited a moment, recalling something, "I'm sorry sir, I'm so sorry."  
  
"About what?" He asked innocently, smiling at her honestly.  
  
She looked up at him, relief showing her eye as a moment of understanding passed between them.  
  
"Thanks," she replied.  
  
Jack turned to leave, but turned back to her again. He looked at his feet.  
  
"And Sam," he said quietly, glancing up at her only briefly, "I do care."  
  
He departed the room, leaving Sam alone.  
  
She leaned back and looked at the door he'd shut behind him. She smiled again.  
  
"You don't know how much that means," she muttered to the empty room.  
  
  
  
That's it, I know it's short please review it.  
  
Thank you 


End file.
